


Sunshine

by Todesengel



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven marks his days by the times they get Keith drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

The first time they got Keith drunk was right before Arus, and they only got away with it because Sven declared it 'an exercise in team bonding', and kicked Lance in the shin hard enough to keep him from saying, "More like an exercise in team bondage."

It was Long Island Ice Teas then, Pidge's suggestion, said in the most innocent of ways like his mouth wouldn't melt butter, and Keith was soused in one-and-a-half, and became flirty and kittenish, and spent most of the evening being petted by a couple of lieutenants and a bald Major who had the greenest eyes and apparently very kissable lips. Sven nursed his G&T (light on the G, heavy on the T because he knew he'd be the one driving tonight), and completely refused to be pulled into Hunk and Lance's little one-up-manship of embarrassing alcoholic names.

He tuned them out around the time Lance asked for a 'Sloe Comfortable Screw'.

*

The second time they got Keith drunk was the day after they all nearly died for the first time. This time, it was something around 120 proof that Pidge gave to Keith and said it was water, which burned like fire and tasted like summer, and it took one shot to get Keith tipsy, two to get him hammered, and three to send him to the floor, where he snored and drooled. Arus had its own little ways, its own drinks, and yet Hunk and Lance still managed to find all of the drinks with the suggestive names.

"Give me a Double Entendre," Lance asked for, while Hunk ordered a "Beast Of Two Backs". Sven nursed his own drink -- a splash of whatever brought Keith down mixed with apples, and he held back his disapproval of their antics. They all wanted to forget today, and if it took Hunk and Lance 'Double Entendres' and flirtation over alcohol to do so, who was Sven to say anything?

*

The third time they got Keith drunk was years later, when they were bone tired and raw and older than the young men they'd used to be, and it was in an old room in the Castle where the sun made bars of golden light as it came in through the windows. They were older and wiser, and yet Keith still trusted Pidge and took the Bloody Mary, which was more Bloody and less Mary, and drank it down, and let Pidge do body shots on him when they broke out the Tequila.

Beer and Tequila, and Hunk and Lance couldn't do their little game, and Sven didn't grimace when he drank his beer, despite how it grated on his palate. There was sunshine and they were together and Lance tasted like the perfect drink -- sweet at first, but with a kick that burned and left a mellow feeling on the back of Sven's tongue.

*

The fourth time they got Keith drunk was at their 'we just kicked Doom's ass' party, where Keith didn't even pretend to be unaware of the fact that the drinks Pidge was handing him were sure to get him tanked to the point of pliant sexuality. It made Sven wonder, a bit, about all the other times, and if this wasn't just Keith's way of letting Pidge seduce him. He also wondered that he marked off his life by the times Keith lost control, but Lance was sitting slumped up against him, warm and comfortable, and stealing sips from his merlot, and he couldn't steal his focus away from anything except that fact for very long.

"There's a bar," Sven said.

"I know." And it wasn't right the way the merlot made Lance's lips glisten.

"Don't you want something like, I don't know, 'Sex on the Beach'?"

"Not really." Lance took another sip and when he looked up without really raising his eyes, Sven noticed what long lashes Lance had for the very first time. "Beach sex isn't very comfortable, you know. All that sand."

"Huh," Sven said, and swirled his wine to avoid looking at Lance.

The gentle pressure of Lance's fingers on his made him tilt his head, just a little, just so he could see Lance smiling at him. "Anyway, I think my palate's changed." Lance pressed a little closer and took the glass back. "I think I can finally appreciate fine wine."


End file.
